Gruvia Week 2015
by kitty-ray
Summary: Hair, Quiet, Bloom, Demons, Dancing, Light, Sweet. All the little things that comes to mind when Gruvia is involved. (Just my submissions for this year's Gruvia week April 1st-7th! Enjoy)
1. Hair

**Kitty: **This is my entry for Gruvia week (which starts today!)

Juvia: So Juvia and Gray-sama…. has a week? We have a week?! Juvia is so happy!

Gray: Kitty, why did you do this to her? Now she's never going to leave me alone!

Kitty: And do you really want that, Gray? Kukukukuku…. (I don't own Fairy Tail.)

* * *

Prompt: Hair

(Modern AU) Her hair was always his favorite thing in the world, no matter how long it was.

* * *

She was beyond nervous. What will he think of it? It was a new look that Lucy had convinced her to try out, and after some time, she did. But it's new and different and not her usual look. It's not how she had it when she met her precious Gray. She always wore it down by her waist or in a bun or in some other kind of way that he could play with it. Now, it barely goes past her shoulders. Sighing, Juvia put her hair in a bun (the best she could do) and got to work on their dinner.

As she chopped the vegetables for the soup, Juvia began to question her decision to cut her hair. Sure, it seemed like a good idea at the time. That's just the thing, though. It was good at the time, but not now. She just thinks that it's a stupid thing that she did. Like the time she pierced her belly button because Gajeel (her best friend) convinced her to. Or like the time Natsu said that she should get a tattoo of something she likes despite her no tattoo policy. Or maybe like the time her boyfriend said that she should quit her job as a waitress and do something else. Okay, the last one actually helped her in her goal of opening up her little cupcake shop downstairs, but everything else was stupid.

Juvia was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that Gray got home. She totally missed his routinely 'Honey, I'm home' joke that he would always say. It started just to make fun of generic couple, but it somehow turned into something that had to happen or it just wouldn't feel right. The bluenette didn't even notice that he walked into the kitchen until his arms wrapped around her waist. "Hey," he said. "I'm home."

She giggled before turning around in his arms. "And Juvia's glad. Go get changed, please. Dinner will be ready soon." Gray nodded and kissed her lips. His black hair hung over his eyes as he looked at her own blue ones. They were filled with so much love and adoration. That just made her reveal even harder.

Her boyfriend kissed her lips one more time before he left to go change out of his work clothes. When he disappeared behind the wall separating the kitchen from the hallway, she sighed and went back to dinner. It was just a simple soup with a side of homemade bread, which was about to-

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

-be finished. Juvia smiled before she took it out and placed it onto the cutting board. It was Gray's favorite thing that she made second to her triple chocolate cake. The smell wafted up to her nose in a pleasing way. "Ah," she sighed. "Juvia thinks it turned out right!"

"I think so, too," Gray said as he walked into their tiny kitchen. He sat down at the table and watched as Juvia poured his soup into a bowl. He placed his head in his hand curiously. "Did you do something different with your hair, Juv?" Juvia stiffened for a bit then shrugged. "Just a little trim," she managed to get out. "You won't be able to tell with my hair up like this." Oh, gosh. What is he going to think about it? Will he… Will he break up with me if he didn't like it?"

Gray smiled at his girlfriend. It was a small smile, but it was enough to make her stomach do somersaults. "Maybe you could take it down for me later?" He asked her, earning a nod from the blue haired girl. "Yeah," she said when she sat down. "Maybe I will."

* * *

The movie they were watching was terrible. She just couldn't bear to watch another moment of whatever the hell they were watching. Juvia groaned and leaned into Gray's chest, causing him to look down at her. "What?" He asked. She drew circles on his shirt. "Can we do something else? Or watch something else? Which ever one you choose is good with Juvia."

Gray smirked before bringing her face towards his. He raised a dark eyebrow. "What were you thinking that we could do, Juv?" It was obvious what he was implying, and Juvia would be lying if she didn't want to do that. Deciding that sex was way better than the shitty movie, she swung her leg over his torso and leaned down to his lips, just barely touching them. "I was thinking," she breathed, "that we could do something… naughty." She kissed his lips lightly before pulling back. Yes, Juvia was quite the tease, but Gray was demanding. He grabbed her face and attacked her lips, pushing her down onto the comfy couch. Their lips moved together in a somewhat perfect harmony. All of her thoughts were completely erased until he went to undo her hair.

She broke the kiss apart when he managed to get her wavy blue locks unwounded. They fell down quickly, just brushing her shoulders. She gave a nervous smile when she saw that Gray's eyes widened. "Juvia decided to get her hair cut today. It was a spur of the moment thing. It's totally different from how she normally has it, and it looks a little bit weird, and it doesn't suit me… D-do you like it?" Her nerves increased when Gray didn't say anything. The only sound in the room was the shitty movie and their breathing.

"Gray?"

Oh gosh, what is he going to say? Will he break up with her? He's totally going to break up her. She closed her eyes, afraid of what he is going to say.

His hands ran through her blue locks slowly. He smiled before leaning his head on hers. "Juvia," Gray said, using her real name. It was rare that he called her anything else but 'Juv', but sometimes, it had to be done. He kissed her nose lightly. "I love it. I think it's cuter and you. Plus, it reminds me of the ocean. Short and wavy but leaves a statement. It's totally a Juvia thing."

Juvia cracked open a blue eye and met his. He wasn't joking, wasn't pulling a prank, wasn't doing anything bad. Just… looked at her lovingly. It was nice. Smiling shyly, the bluenette reached her arms around to the back of Gray's neck, tugging slightly at his black locks. "You really like it?" She asked. Gray nodded. "Yes, I do." Juvia leaned up and kissed his lips slowly. He pressed back with an equal amount of force. It wasn't long before Gray picked his girlfriend up and carried her back into the bedroom. Neither of them got any sleep that night.

* * *

Kitty: This isn't my usual length, but eh whatever. And so many follows on 'All Because of the Gay Best Friend'! I just kept getting emails for the next few days after I posted it! Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed this!


	2. Quiet

Kitty: I wanna participate, but I also don't. You know?

Juvia: Please participate! Please!

Kitty: Okay…

(Kitty doesn't own Fairy Tail)

* * *

Prompt: Quiet

Because when he kissed her, the world went quiet, and they were the only two that existed.

* * *

How did they end up here? One moment, they were with all of their friends and were about to ride some large roller coaster. The next, he and Juvia were pushed into the line of the 'Lovelovelove Tunnel' by some worker desperate to get more people in her line. It was a stupid ride that Juvia had been dying to ride, but unfortunately for her, she was single and couldn't ride it alone. So now the two were on a ride that was way too small for Gray's liking.

Juvia hummed as she buckled into the ride. He spared a glance at the Russian woman. Well, half-Russian, half-Spanish. Her mother was from Spain and her father from Russia, making her to be able to speak three languages. "Gray!" She said, rolling her 'r'. "Are you excited to ride? Juvia heard that it was supposed to be fun!" Gray rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Fun for couples."

The bluenette huffed. "Well, we can still have fun despite not being in a relationship. Besides, Natsu and them already disappeared. We might as well wait it out."

So they did. The ride has a slow ride, was in the dark, and you could hear the entire amusement park outside of the walls. It all annoyed Gray to death. And he really needed to stretch out his arms and legs. With a yawn, he reached over and placed his arm on the back of the chair. He didn't realize what he did until Juvia spoke. "Uh, Gray? What are you doing?"

"Stretching."

It was a nonchalant answer, but he was a nonchalant guy. Juvia hummed her response before leaning into him. He glanced down to look at the bluenette. He was going to ask before she answered. "If you're going to stretch then Juvia going to relax. You are way more comfortable than the back of these chairs." So she settled down into him, and he didn't move or reject her or anything. She felts so right there. At the moment, all Gray wanted to do was hold her.

When the ride ended, Juvia had gotten off without a thought of what she might be doing to his mind. Now Gray wasn't the one to fall in love immediately. No, for him, it takes time. If he had to say when he actually fell in love, he would have to say the moment they danced together during the Winter Ball last semester. Today just sort of amplified his feelings.

"Hey, Juvia," Gray said. The girl stopped and looked at him. Her blue eyes made him nervous as to what he was about to say. Gulping, Gray walked over to her and grabbed her hand. "I actually have been wanting to say this for a while, but I-"

Juvia pressed her lips against his. When she pulled away, she was smiling at his dumbfounded face. "Juvia couldn't wait till you finished. It's been killing me for about a year to not be able to do that." Her smile was like sunshine, and he just wanted to soak it up. He grabbed her waist with one hand and her face with the other and kissed her. He felt her stiffen in surprise before relaxing into the kiss. All the noise surrounding them seemed to have melted away as their lips moved against each other. Everything was quiet.

"HEY, LUCY! I FOUND THEM! BUT THEY'RE MAKING OUT!" Natsu yelled, bringing them out of their daze. He made it painfully obvious of what they were doing, as if they didn't do it themselves. Lucy walked up to him and hit the pink haired idiot in the head. "Natsu! You don't just point out if someone was making out! They might've not even been- Holy shit." Her eyes widened at the sight of them. Gray could only imagine what they look like.

Lucy placed her hands on her hips. "So are you two a thing now or what?" She said, her blonde hair swinging as she leaned forward. Juvia was about to protest before Gray stepped forward. He took her hand in his and held it proudly. "Yeah," Gray said. "We are."

Juvia's smile radiated again, and he couldn't help smiling back. Their friends said something, but he didn't hear it. He decided that he liked the quiet way more.

* * *

Kitty: Yeah it's short. I got really lazy with this one, but I hope that you guys enjoyed today's update! Au revoir!


	3. Bloom

**Kitty: I'm running out of ideas, but I'm pretty sure I got tomorrow down.**

**Juvia: Juvia is very scared as to what you're planning.**

**Kitty: Oh don't worry. It'll be somewhat nice… **

**(Kitty doesn't own Fairy Tail or the song used)**

* * *

Prompt: Bloom

Their love bloomed slowly on the hard and loud gym floors, the music bringing it to life.

* * *

Lucy had put her curly hair into a beautiful messy bun and left a few strands hanging down to frame her face. Her blue eyes popped against the dark eye shadow. Somehow, her best friend convinced her to put on that black dress that was in the back of her closet. Oh, Juvia hates this kind of stuff. But with the prospect of dancing with her long time crush, Gray, Juvia wanted to look nice, and Lucy gave her that.

"I didn't think that I would be able to do it, but yet it happened. I just made the Rain Woman even more beautiful than she already is!" Lucy said as she pulled back to admire her work. She nodded before setting to work on herself. They only have thirty minutes to finish getting ready before Erza comes to pick them up, and they really don't want to make her mad.

"Juvia doesn't know, Lucy. What Juvia means is that Juvia doesn't know if Gray would like me. He doesn't really show any interests in girls, so how does Juvia know that he will like me?" She was starting to freak out. A Juvia freak out was a bad freak out. Last time she had one, nobody could get her out of the school's bathroom for two hours. Eventually, Erza had to go get Gray, the one person who normally calms her down, to bring her out of there. The reason for her freaking out was totally stupid; she had just got an 78 on a test in math. It wouldn't affect her grade too much, but she has to have the perfect grades to appease her parents.

"Juvia, it's fine. I bet that he'll take one look at you and think that you are _magnifique!" _Lucy told her, using her parent's native tongue. Juvia rolled her eyes. "That probably won't happen, Lucy. He'll look at me and say that I repulse him or something. You're plan is probably going to fail, Lucy."

Lucy hit her on the back of her head. "Don't talk like that! Now, help me into my dress. I think Papa ordered the wrong size. It's not zipping up." Juvia sighed and walked into the tiny bathroom. The dress was, in fact, _not_ the wrong size but instead the clasp was broken. "Juvia thinks this requires one of her safety pins…"

"Juvia, don't do it! Don't pin my dress! Juviaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Lucy's dress was pinned for the rest of the night.

* * *

When they got to the dance, Lucy had immediately went to find her childhood friend, Natsu. She swears that they were just friends, but Juvia thinks that they were something more, though Lucy always denies it. Erza-wearing a stunning blue dress to match her date's hair- apologized before leaving with Jellal. That left Juvia all alone by the punch table and some cookies. She totally didn't eat any… Yet…

"Juvia!" Mrs. Spetto, one of the AP Lit teachers, said to her when she noticed the young girl. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out on the dance floor gettin' jiggy with some of the boys? You're a very lovely lady, you know." Juvia shook her head and grabbed one of the snowman shaped cookies. "Juvia isn't too keen on dances like these. She prefers to be near the food where she feels safe."

Mrs. Spetto shook her head. She grabbed a plastic cup and filled it with punch. She handed it to Juvia. "Well, whatever your reason is, I hope that you have a good night." Then the teacher went back to what she was doing before, leaving the poor girl to enjoy her punch alone. Juvia sighed and took a sip of the red drink. Will anyone come and ask her to dance?

"Hey."

She jumped, surprised at the voice that decided to make an appearance. The bluenette looked to her left to see Gray standing next to her. He looked bored and like he didn't want to be here. His eyes met hers. "Do you mind if I stand here?" He asked. Juvia only nodded her head in fear that her voice would crack.

The two stood there for awhile, the silence covering them like an unwanted and needed blanket. It was Gray who broke the silence. He scratched his head before holding his hand out. "Do you-" he cleared his throat "-do you want to dance?" Juvia's head snapped to him. He was looking away from her with a blush staining his cheeks. Giggling, the girl grasped his hand with hers, and the two walked onto the dance floor as the song changed.

"Tenerife Sea!" Juvia practically squealed. "This is my favorite Ed Sheeran song!" Gray smiled slightly at her excitement and placed a hand on her waist. They swayed to the beat of the song. Juvia looked directly into his dark eyes and realized something. This wasn't just a measly crush on the lad but love. She was in love with Gray Fullbuster.

He spun her around gently before going back into their swaying pace. "I can see why you like this song," he said. "It's very… calming." Juvia nodded. "Juvia thinks so, too."

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Refer to yourself as 'Juvia'? Is it some habit that you just can't break or what?" He was genuinely curious, and she genuinely wanted to tell him. So she did. "My mother refers to herself by her name, so as a habit of hearing it for so long, Juvia started to do it. It's silly, she knows, but it just sort of happened. Why would you want to know?" Gray shrugged slightly before speaking. "It's been plaguing my mind lately. And I was interested."

They were quiet for the rest of the song. It ended too quickly to Juvia's liking. She slowly let go of Gray's hand, wanting to savor the moment for as long as she could. When she walked over to Lucy and Erza, her face was bright red. The two girls were teasing her non-stop for the rest of the night. But she didn't care, because the love that bloomed in her chest in those few short moments had left her high. It felt amazing.

* * *

**Kitty: Okay, I'm watching The Hobbit: Battle of the Five Armies for the first time, so I kind of did a bad job on this one. And my best friend just found out that the guy that she likes **_**doesn't**_ **hate her like she thought. Wish her good luck as she tries to find out if he likes her or not. **


	4. Demons

**Kitty: This one is a little depressing. I'm sorry, but I have been dying to do this with one of my OTP's, and this is it! I'm really sorry!**

**Juvia: Why…? My poor Gray-sama… **

**Kitty: Don't hate me… Tomorrow will be better…**

**(I don't own Fairy Tail)**

* * *

Prompt: Demons

She will always love him despite the demons he carries with him.

* * *

The first time she caught him doing it, he was in the bathroom with the water running. None of his family members were home to catch him in the act, so the need for water was unnecessary. Her trip to his house was totally unplanned. No wonder he was so distraught when she opened the door.

Juvia was not prepared for the sight that was behind the door. There was her precious Gray standing by the sink with a blade pressed to his wrist. She had known that he was depressed over many things-school, life, family. He told her personally when the therapist had diagnosed him three months before the incident. He was going in secret, and she was the only one that knew.

"Juvia!" He yelled at her. The blood was already dripping down his arm when he put down the blade. All she could do was stare at his wrists. Both were covered in self-harm scars. Gray ran his arms under the water before wiping them with a towel. "You weren't supposed to be here for another hour."

He pushed her out of the bathroom and tried walking her down to his room. "Gray, why were you…?" She trailed off, unable to form a coherent thought about what she just saw. Her tears just wouldn't stop falling, no matter how much she tried to stop them. Why was Gray hurting himself? He had never said anything about it, and she didn't think that he was _this_ depressed. So why? "Do you really hate yourself that much?"

"Lyon made me feel like this. He normally just says that Mom died because of me, but he got extremely mad today before he left. He told me I was worthless, an accident, and that if I wasn't born, Mom would've still be here. I really started feeling worthless, so I did the only thing that I knew that would get rid of that pain. Pathetic, huh?" His eyes were trained on the bedroom floor. She could see the tears threatening to pour out of them. Taking his hand, Juvia got him off of his bed and back into the bathroom. He just looked at her curiously. "What are you-"

"We can't have those scar, can we? We have to properly clean them so they won't get infected."

She tried not to cry anymore, and this was all she could do to help him. The water was warm as she let it run through her fingers. Grabbing a wash cloth, Juvia soaked it in water before pressing it gently onto his wounds. She didn't know why he didn't stop her from doing it. It must sting like the bloody fires of hell, but he let her do it. His eyes never left her the entire time.

"Do you have disinfectant?" She said when she was finished. Gray nodded and opened up his medicine cabinet to grab it. He handed it to her wearily. Juvia doesn't blame him; disinfectant hurts more than hot water. She poured it onto the wash cloth before pressing it onto his wrist. Her boyfriend hissed as the towel came in contact with his wounds. "Shit, Juvia…"

"You have to clean them, Gray! Juvia doesn't want to see them scar!"

"Why? Are you afraid that it'll show that I'm weak? Because I'm not, Juvia. I'm not weak enough to be afraid of them. I'll show-"

"THEY REMIND ME THAT I WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH TO BE THERE FOR YOU!"

Gray reeled back as if he was slapped. She didn't refer to herself as 'Juvia', which hasn't been done since she was eight. She yelled at the person she loves the most. She… She was weak for not noticing. Juvia knew that he was depressed, but how could she not notice how depressed he really was?

He stayed silent for the rest of the time she cleaned his wounds. When she was done wrapping them, Juvia brought his wrists to her lips and kissed them, the tears falling down again. "I was too weak…" She muttered. Gray pulled her into his chest and nearly crushed her. "No," he said. "_I_ was too weak. I'm not strong enough to beat this alone. It's not your fault…"

The two had stayed there in the bathroom for a while. They hadn't even notice the front door opening downstairs until Gray's sister had walked into the bathroom.

"Gray? What are you do- Oh my God, Gray." Ultear just stood there in shock. Her eyes flickered from the bloody blade on the sink and Gray's bandaged wrists. She stepped forward, the tears threatening to spill. "Gray… Did you… _Do_ you cut yourself?"

Gray loosened his grip on his girlfriend but not all the way. He looked Ultear in the eye and nodded. "Yeah," he told her. "Yeah I do. I've actually been doing it for a month now. Been depressed for about three or so." Ultear shook her head. She took another step forward and grabbed the blade that he used. "But… But you just seem so happy."

"That's the thing about depression. You don't know about it until it's too late." Juvia said as she reached for Ultear. She hugged the now crying girl. "It's okay, Ultear. I didn't notice either…" Ultear looked up at her, her mascara running down her face. She sniffled before speaking. "Juvia. You didn't refer to yourself as 'Juvia'."

Juvia hadn't really noticed. She guess that she should break that habit, but it doesn't seem like the right time. She wonders if she ever really will. Smiling, Juvia said, "Juvia guesses that she didn't. Juvia's sorry."

"It's alright, Juv," Gray said and kissed her hair. His lips felt nice. "It's alright." She wasn't sure if he was saying that to her, to Ultear, or to himself, but she didn't care. All she knew was that she will not let Gray suffer alone.

* * *

"I suffered from depression for over two years. Sometimes, I didn't think that I would ever make it through the darkness. It would swallow me whole. But then Juvia always comes along and, uh, save me from it. About five years ago, she caught me cutting my wrists. She took me into the bathroom, cleaned them up, and wrapped them. She yelled at me for the first time ever. Her love helped me so much, and without her, I wouldn't be standing here. Thank you so much, Juvia. I love you," Gray said before sitting down and giving Juvia a kiss.

Everyone was in tears, including Juvia. She was so glad that he was there. Otherwise, this wedding wouldn't be happening. Smiling, Juvia kissed him again. "Juvia loves you too, Gray, despite all of your demons."

"Not as much as I love you."

* * *

**Kitty: I'm sorry. I really am. It's been something that I have wanted to do for a while now. If you want a longer version as either Gray or Juvia doing it, PM me so that I know. I'm sorry guys… **


	5. Dancing

**Kitty: Hello, my pretties. How are you holding up after yesterday's prompt? **

**Juvia: Why did you do that to Gray-sama?**

**Gray: Why the fuck did I hurt myself?**

**Kitty: Shh… It's all ogre now…**

**(Kitty doesn't own Fairy Tail. She apologizes for that bad joke up above.)**

**(Also, here's the link to the dance that Juvia and Gray do: **** www** **. youtube watch ? v = kh - nxiTnZho (I put spaces in it so yeah))**

* * *

Prompt: Dancing

Their movements were synchronized as they dance across that stage.

* * *

They had been practicing for this competition for two months now. Everyday during school and after. Ur had placed them together for the duet for some unknown reason, and Gray's glad that she did. Juvia's movements were fluid like water while his were slick like ice. They somehow compliment each other in every way.

Right now, Juvia has trying to calm herself down before they go on stage. Her head was resting in her hands, her breathing was uneven, and her leg bounced up and down nervously. "Juvia will be okay. Juvia will be okay. Juvia will be okay." She has been chanting that since Erza went on to perform four acts ago. Natsu and Lucy were almost done with their dance number (All of Me), and they were next. Gray thought that it was funny those two idiots were assigned that song. It was about time they got together.

"Juvia," he said calmly. "Juvia, it's time. We have to go on now. Natsu and Lucy are finished." Juvia nodded, her curls bouncing lightly. She had put her hair in a high ponytail with a beaded headband. The bluenette stood up, smoothed down her white dress, and looked directly at the stage. "It has to be perfect," she whispered. "I need to get in. I have to get into Juilliard."

"_Next up, we have Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser performing 'Skinny Love'."_

For Gray, this dance wasn't as important as it was for Juvia. She had to get into Juilliard in order to achieve her dream. He was fine just going to NYU or some other school, but not Juvia.

They stood there in the middle of the stage until the lyrics started. She took a step away from him, and he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. He turned her around then back around. She kicked her leg up as he kneeled down. They turned around before she pushed away. He rolled towards. They leaned forward. Her legs wrapped around his shoulder and torso, and he spun them around.

Juvia stepped one foot down before he dipped her. They spun away from each other before walking backwards till their backs met. He spun her around as she wrapped her leg around an arm. Juvia ran away from him again, and he chased her. For some reason, Gray loved doing this with her. Their movements were fluid as they moved across the stage. He loved it, and over the past couple of months, he had fallen in love with her. He wanted her to get into her dream school almost as much as she wanted to, maybe even more.

When the music ended, it was silent. Juvia's face was streaked with the tears she had shed during the number. She would get so emotional everytime they practiced. Gray didn't mind; he loved it.

Soon, the whole room was filled with applause. Some people cheered, some people whistled, most stood up. The smile that broke out on Juvia's face was bright like the sunshine. Tears threaten to spill again. Smiling slightly, Gray took her hand in his. "You were great, Juvia."

"Thanks! You were too!"

Gray could've been flying for all he knew. The two separated as they walked off the stage. Juvia ran up to Lucy so fast that she almost knocked down the poor blonde. Both she and Natsu were wearing black clothing. Gray walked up to the said boy and sat down next to him. "Nice job," he said. "The song really suits your relationship with Lucy. Did you get any where with her?"

Natsu shook his head. "Not yet," he replied, "but I'm getting there. I'm gonna make her see me as something more than just a friend." Gray laughed, causing Natsu to glare. He tugged on his black tie before saying, "She already sees you as more than a friend, Natsu. Everyone can see it."

Natsu's eyes widened. He leaned forward, his blush creeping all over his face. "Really? She really does?" He questioned. Gray nodded. "Yeah. It's totally obvious. Have you really never notice?" Natsu's silence was his answer. He sighed and shook his head. "Idiot…"

"Gray!" Juvia shouted. He looked up at her. Her smile was still shining, and he fought to keep the blush down."Do you want to go get dinner after this? Juvia knows a great sushi place in a couple of blocks from here that we can go to." Gray nodded his head. "Who all is going?"

Lucy decided to chime in. "Just you, me, Juvia, and Natsu. It'll be fun!" Gray and Natsu shared a look. They may hate each other on most days, but they'll put off their feud for a few days. Smiling, Gray said, "Yeah, sure. I'll go." Juvia's face lit up like it was the Fourth of July. "Great!" She said before going back to talking with Lucy.

"Is this..." Natsu started. Gray gulped before saying, "A double date?" Both boys looked at each other again before grinning. "I think we just scored ourselves a date," Natsu said. Gray nodded. This might be the greatest day of his life.

* * *

**Kitty: I'm going to make a story where Juvia is a dancer. I have been dying to do it for months. I don't know if it'll be a separate story or if I'll put it in one of my stories. Maybe it'll be in 'All Because of the Gay Best Friend.' Oh well. **


	6. Light

**Kitty: I am seriously having a problem coming up with stuff for this prompt. **

**Gray: There's not much problems. Juvia is my light. End of story.**

**Kitty: THANK YOU, GRAY!**

**(Kitty doesn't own Fairy Tail)**

* * *

Prompt: Light

She was the light inside his lonely and dark world.

* * *

When she had found his with a razor to his wrist and blood dripping down his arms, he was certain that nothing would be right ever again. The hurt in her eyes was enough to cry. He had screamed her name in shock, afraid that he was going to lose her. But she didn't do what she had expected him to do. Instead of totally freaking out, she had helped him clean up the cuts on his arms.

When the therapist diagnosed him with depression, she was right there beside his side the entire time. She had comforted him whenever he needed her help.

The worst moment of his life was when she was in a car accident on her way back from her parents' house. She only had a broken leg and a bruised rib, but it still scared him to death. He didn't let her leave the house unless he was with her for an entire month. That's when he convinced her to quit her job and open up her cupcake shop in that store that was for sale underneath their apartment. She gladly agreed to do it, which was a breath of relief for him.

When she had cut her hair, she was so worried that he wouldn't love her anymore now that she looked different. But he didn't care what she looked like. She was still his light.

His favorite memory of her was when he proposed on her birthday at her favorite restaurant. Her eyes filled with tears, making them sparkle even more than they already do. She had looked like she was about to faint as she said the magical word. "Yes," her soprano voice said. Gray could've swore that his heart skipped two heartbeats.

When she was walking down the aisle in that white mermaid dress-because she loves the water so much-he could barely breathe. Her hair was cascading down her shoulders in waves. Lucy had helped her get ready so that she'll 'be gorgeous for her dear Gray'. She would've been gorgeous if she walked down in a baggy t-shirt.

Her grip on his hand when she was giving birth to their first child was enough to break his hand. His pain was obviously nothing compared to what she was feeling. She was screaming and cursing and even cursing him for making her like that. Still, she was the most beautiful person that he had ever seen.

Juvia collapsed onto the bed as soon as the baby's crying was heard in the room. Her eyes fluttered shut in relief as her grip on his hand lessened. The nurses took the baby away to do some check-ups while the doctor made Juvia comfortable. Gray's hand brushed away some blue hair that fell onto her forehead before kissing it. "You were great, Juv," he said to her. Juvia nodded and fell into a light doze. It was interrupted when the nurse came back into the room.

"Mrs. Fullbuster? Would you like to hold the baby?" The nurse asked. It was such a dumb question, but she asked it anyways. Juvia held the baby into her arms, cooing at it and stroking his face. Gray reached over and grabbed one of the baby's hands. "What shall we name it?" He asked her.

"Conway."

Gray looked at her in shock. Conway was the name of his grandfather, and he thought that she hated him. "Really?" He asked. Juvia nodded. "Conway's perfect for Juvia's little river." Gray smiled. His light shined brightly in his dark world, and another light was just added. He kissed her again.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Kitty: My head hurts, so it's short today.**


	7. Sweet

**Kitty: It's the last day of Gruvia week, and I'm running out of ideas.**

**Juvia: NOOOOOOO! GRAY-SAMA! JUVIA LOVES YOU!**

**Gray: Jeez…**

**Kitty: I don't own Fairy Tail or iCarly.**

* * *

Prompt: Sweet

It was little sweet things that he did that made her fall in love, including bringing her food and taking care of her when she was sick.

* * *

She hated being sick. Sick means looking ugly, bad hair, and feeling like you're living in hell. The only good things about being sick is laying in bed and skipping school/work, depending on the age. For Juvia, she won't be able to go to work. She happens to like working in her little cupcake shop. Groaning, the bluenette buried herself under covers.

She had absolutely nothing to do. Lucy and Natsu had left to go to Natsu's grandmother's in Nevada. Gajeel had work, Levy had to take care of her niece, and she didn't even want to ask Erza or Jellal to come take care of her. She could always call Lisanna, but she was working at the daycare until six. Even her precious Gray wasn't able to come and help her. Juvia was all alone.

iCarly played on the TV (her favorite show from her childhood), drowning out her groans and sniffles. "Why today?" Juvia asked herself. "It's one of the busiest times of the year for Juvia! She should be downstairs helping Meredy and Ultear with the customers and making cupcakes!" Life is truly cruel sometimes.

"Juvia?"

Juvia jumped and looked at her clock. 12:43. Gray wouldn't be home until at least 6:30, maybe even seven. Curious, the bluenette got up, wrapped herself in her furry blanket, and walked out to the front door. She tried to walk their at least. Majority of the trip, she was stumbling and leaning against the wall for support. She was surprised to see that it _was _her Gray calling out to her.

"Juvia!" He cried out. "What are you doing up? You need to be in bed! C'mon, let's get you to bed." He ushered back into their bedroom and got her to lay down in the bed. Then, he pulled out her favorite food-pizza from that little pizzeria a block away from their apartment. "Here. Eat this."

Juvia stared at him in confusion. Why did he come home from work just to give her this? "Gray, why did yo-" Gray placed his hand over her mouth before pulling out her favorite movies. "I got the day off to take care of you. It's only Friday, so they let me go. We're just going to take it easy today, okay?" He said as he popped in the dvd. She said nothing as he crawled in next to her. He wasn't normally like this, so she decided to just let him do it.

"I'm sorry," she eventually said. Gray looked down at her in shock. Sighing, the ebony haired man wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "You have nothing to be sorry about. It's not your fault that you got sick. I chose to come home and take care of you. It's because I love you." He kissed the top of her head. Juvia nodded before stiffening.

"Did you just say that you love me?"

"Yes, I did."

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes, I did. I love you, Juvia."

Juvia felt herself blush before she buried her head in his chest. She could feel his chest rumble as he laughed. She squeaked out a 'Juvia loves you, too'. It was true. She really does love him, and when he does sweet things like this, she loves him even more.

* * *

**Kitty: Good night, my lovelies! My computer is about to die! Keep on reading! **


End file.
